<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Like a wave, like the sea by YearnForSomeDay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26140825">Like a wave, like the sea</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YearnForSomeDay/pseuds/YearnForSomeDay'>YearnForSomeDay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Devil Wears Prada (2006)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Andy gets a wakeup call at midnight, F/F, No Not Literally</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:41:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26140825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YearnForSomeDay/pseuds/YearnForSomeDay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy is wide awake, for she just realized her feelings for Miranda. Falling in love is terrifying for no one knows what's out there and what's to come, but it's also wonderful, because of the exciting, possible adventures waiting.</p><p>And last night I could hear the waves, as I heard you say, “All that I want is to be yours.” </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Like a wave, like the sea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s two thirty-three when silence is all the night knows, and Andy is wide awake.</p><p>She feels her lungs expanding for what she’d just found out. It wasn’t like lightning, the knowledge that hit. It was more like a wave; building by continuously washing back into the ocean day after day, and then magnificently crashing into the rocks at shore, seemingly knocking everything out of place, when in truth, the wave will one day return them where they need to be.</p><p>Andy feels her breath knocked out of her. It seems like it can’t be, yet it had been happening for quite some time. The feelings built themselves, wave by wave, until Andy can’t ignore their existence anymore, and she feels terrified, and at the same time, wonderful.</p><p>Wow. Andy folds an arm under her drowsy head.</p><p>How did that happen? No, don’t answer that. It was rhetorical.</p><p>If not how, when?</p><p> </p><p>Was it the time she trekked to the townhouse on a Friday night, knowing that Miranda would be home all alone? Miranda had opened the door, ready for bed. She’d worn her reading glasses, the ones that drove Andy insane with how homey they were… which in turn made them immensely sexy. Maybe because Andy gets to be one of the very few to see Miranda in them. Andy had bit her lip at the sight, and Miranda raised an eyebrow, clearly knowing Andy liked the view. A moment of silent challenging passed, and Miranda turned away. Andy followed, and nudged the door with her foot.</p><p> </p><p>Or was it when Andy worked months on a particularly difficult piece, only to have her editor cut it like it was worth nothing? Andy had been beyond pissed, cursing every deity that she’d heard of, and refused to let it go. She’d called Miranda, wanting to share her fury. She’d expected Miranda to tell her she was overreacting, and it happened all the time. However, Miranda simply listened to her panting rage so silently that Andy thought she’d hung up long ago.</p><p>“Erm, Miranda?” Andy had voiced embarrassedly.</p><p>“Would you like me to come over,” Came through the phone, shocking Andy.</p><p>“What?” She’d asked dumbly, making Miranda repeat herself. But Miranda did.</p><p>“Would you like me to come over?”</p><p>“…yes.”</p><p>And after she’d delegated everything to her needs perfectly - or perhaps tossed some demands in the air, not waiting around for her assistants to catch every single one of them – Miranda came over to Andy’s dingy apartment which she’d moved into after Nate left for Boston. Miranda did give Andy some advice – like to continue working on the piece and hand it in after further research – but mostly, she just listened to Andy rant about the unfairness until Andy had nothing left to say.</p><p>Miranda said nothing about the world being unfair, and nothing about Andy being irrationally angry. Andy thought that said everything.</p><p> </p><p>Or maybe, it didn’t matter when it happened, nor how.</p><p>All that really mattered was she felt sure. Andy sat up and leaned against the headboard.</p><p>Wow. She really was sure. She loves Miranda.</p><p>Who’d have thunk? Certainly not the Andy from two years ago, headstrong and hoity-toity. No, she was glad that they’d only met again a year after Paris. Their relationship had been able to be built up anew, for they’d both gone through life-changing moments. Divorce, breakup, new friends, growing kids, career change, a parent dying… And their emotions also mimicked waves, going up high and then down again, crashing without notice, only to be lifted back up again.</p><p>But maybe it was all meant to be. Andy can’t help but roll her eyes at herself. Way to be cliché, Andy. God knows Miranda <em>loves </em>clichés. Not.</p><p>But it does feel right. Falling for Miranda. Though it knocked her askew, it also pushed her upright. Literally. She was now sitting up straight, because she knows she has to do something to tell Miranda. She doesn’t know what would happen, but she hopes it would be well-received. After all, she wasn’t going to ask Miranda to do anything but listen. And even though she wouldn’t have thought it two years ago, she now knew Miranda was a great listener. At least when it came to her and the twins.</p><p>Maybe she could enlist the kids to help. Wouldn’t that be a hoot? She could just see Miranda’s eyes bulging – elegantly, if that were possible – with knowing the girls were in on the plan. Ha! Maybe she should. They like her a lot, and she loves them, albeit always with a pinch of fear.</p><p> </p><p>Any way she chooses to do it, they would be alright. Andy remembers her dad throwing rocks into the ocean, teaching her about gravity.</p><p>As a young, impressionable Andy watched with her mouth agape, her father quoted Richard Feynman to her.</p><p>“Nobody knows why things fall. It’s a deep mystery, and the smartest people in the world don’t know the basic reason for it.”</p><p>Andy snuggles back into her covers. She’d fallen in love, like a rock returning to the ocean, and like a pebble returning to the shore. Her feelings could no longer be contained, for they were deep and demanding, just like the sea.</p><p>
  <em>-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When I hold you close to me,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I could always see a house by the ocean,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And last night I could hear the waves</em>
  <br/>
  <em>As I heard you say,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“All that I want is to be yours.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Falling in love,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Falling in love,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Deeper than I’ve felt it before with you, Baby,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I feel I’m falling in love with all my heart.”</em>
</p><p>~Falling in love by Cigarettes After Sex</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This came outta nowhere. Please leave a comment if you have the time, thank you!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>